villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Pewterschmidt is the main antagonist of the adult animated series ; he is a wealthy businessman who is the owner of U.S. Steel and Pewterschmidt Industries and father of Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin, Carol Pewterschmidt-West and Patrick Pewterschmidt, father-in-law of Peter Löwenbräu Griffin Sr., grandfather of Megatron "Meg" Griffin, Christopher "Chris" Griffin and Stuart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin, husband of Barbara "Babs" Hebrewberg-Pewterschmidt and the arch-nemesis of Peter and his pet dog and best friend Brian H. Griffin. He is voiced by , who also voices Roger Smith. Personality He is gleefully cruel, heartless, manipulative and sadistic particularly towards Peter and is shown to keep a Rancor in a pit below his house. To him having money is the secret to happiness although he briefly reconsiders this when he briefly becomes penniless and Peter helps rebuild his fortune. He hates Peter and offered him $1,000,000 if he didn't marry Lois. In the 19th century his family owned Peter's ancestor Nate Griffin as a slave. He is good friends with Michael Eisner, Ted Turner and Bill Gates playing poker with them regularly. He has owned CNN via a poker game and following his remarriage to Barbara who had married Turner briefly following a lawsuit that left Carter poor. He used to own a race-winning greyhound named Seabreeze. However, she became pregnant with Turner's babies but the father wasn't known until after the birth. When this was realized he disowned her. Recently Carter has shown signs of leniency towards Peter going so far as to say "You're alright, Griffin". History In "Peterotica", Peter decides to write his own erotic novels, and goes to Carter to ask for him to lend him some money to get his business open. Instead Carter gives him five dollars at the bottom of a jar filled with salt and barbed wire. Peter is able to properly invest that $5 to get his novels off the ground; having his books published by "Carter Pewterschmidt Labels". Peter's erotic novels become a success, earning money for Carter and Peter and eventually getting published on audiotape. However, Carter runs into trouble because a motorist was listening to one of Peter's audiotapes, which distracted him and caused him to crash through Kool-Aid Man's house. Carter is then sued as he was the one who underwrote Peter's erotic novels. A lawyer, Scott Greenberg came by Carter's house stating that he was going to take all of Carters property and money. Carter turns around and asks that he can if he can survive Rancor. Carter quickly turns around and hits a switch, causing the collector to fall through a cement block. After losing the lawsuit, Carter loses his money, his wife, and his lifestyle, and goes to kill Peter at his doorstep, but instead starts to live with his daughter. Peter then tries to make Cater feel better by showing the life of an average American. Afterwards Barbara returns and tells Carter they are rich again. Peter thinks that he would get a share of wealth only for Carter to abandon their friendship and tells Peter to go to hell. He then leaves with his wife, leaving Peter and the others poor as they were. Lois tells Peter that Carter had offered them $1,000,000 as a wedding present but she turned it down, giving Peter thoughts of murdering her as she explains her view of happiness. Despite the fact that Carter often locks horns with Peter, he treats Meg, Chris and Stewie well as his grandchildren, even offering to help out when Lois appealed to her father to use his influence to get Chris admitted to a private boarding school in "No Chris Left Behind". His own children are treated a little less kindly at times. Although he uses endearments like "pumpkin" with Lois, he refused to pay a ransom to free her from kidnappers in "Let's Go to the Hop". His son Patrick was locked into a mental institution and he refuses to discuss the matter with his other children. He also notes that his youngest daughter Carol has "weird boobs" in "Brothers & Sisters". In "Ocean's Three and a Half", it is revealed he owns an iPod and enjoys rubbing it in Bill Gates's face. He also has a high tech vault in which he stores his, and sometimes others', money. The times the vault is at its richest is when Carter hosts his gala. It has four Locks: A combination lock, foiled by Reese Witherspoon's chin, Voice Identifier, foiled by Cleveland Brown's impressionism skills, Penile Identifier, broken by Glenn Quagmire's penis, and a question: "What is the least appealing male first name?". The question was answered by Peter with the name "Keith". In "420", he loses money from the timber industry due to the legalization of marijuana, so he first teams up with Peter on a smear campaign. When that fails, he bribes Brian to support the re-illegalization of marijuana by publishing Brian's Faster Than the Speed of Love. It is unknown how the book's failure affected him. It is revealed that he had sold his Bangles records, halting his project on learning the song lyrics. We also find out that he has a liking for Diet Rites, and keeps a whole stack of them in his car. In the parodies two movies in the Star Wars original trilogy that apply, "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" and "It's A Trap!", Carter assumes the role of Emperor Palpatine. In Blue Harvest, Carter played the role of Owen Lars, having the much simpler lifestyle of a moisture farmer. In episodes such as "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" and "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", it is made clear that Barbara and Carter married because Carter was rich. However, in "Welcome Back, Carter", it is revealed that Barbra and Carter had fallen in love before they married. It is also revealed that Carter is a war veteran, and he and Barbara exchanged letters, and when that ceased, Carter was presumed dead. At a party Barbara and her new fiancé Roginald attended, he crashed it, and the two reaffirmed their love, sealed by a marriage proposal. However, in the latter episode, Carter was caught in an affair, and though Barbara demanded a divorce, the two are still living in the same household. It is also hinted in the same story that he abused Lois as a child, as when he is woken up by Barbara he mumbles that he is just taking Lois' temperature. The Pewterschmidt family considered retirement after Carter fell asleep behind the wheel of their car in "Grumpy Old Man". Carter soon became bored and listless, needing to be returned to his office at Pewterschmidt Industries to recover. Portraits of Babs and Carter hang in Peter and Lois' bedroom, notably in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". When Stewie travels to the 1960s and falls in love in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he learns that the infant he kissed is really his mother when Carter arrives to pick her up. In "The Old Man and the Big 'C'", Carter was told by his doctor that he is dying of terminal cancer, which is overheard by Brian. He returns and tells Stewie who confirms it via online camera in the Pewterschmidt house. Brian tells Lois who rounds up the family and heads for her parent's home, but when they arrive they find Carter in good health and Brian loses his credibility. Brian and Stewie eventually find out that Carter had and kept the cure for cancer a secret since 1999 after they try to find evidence that the Carter they saw was an imposter. He did it so people would spend more money on treating cancer rather than curing it. He then kicks them both out of the lab, unaware that Stewie swiped the cure. Brian is about to tell about the cure to the family only for Peter to interrupt him to show him his false attempt of doing a somersault, delaying enough time for Carter and a group of men to claim the cure from Brian. Brian then tells Lois what Carter did and is doing before Carter does anything else. Lois is appalled but Carter refuses to show pity until she brings up some of his closest loved ones possibly dying of cancer and he 'promises' to reveal the cure. However, he crosses the Moral Event Horizon by going back on his word and releases an edible brand of deodorant for the developmentally disabled called 'Slow Stick' instead. This enrages the Griffins. Lois calls Carter to find out why he didn't reveal the secret whilst being disappointed and in tears, only for Carter to blow her off with the fact that he lied. In the end, Carter puts himself on the front of a magazine with the quote "Carter, you devil!", tricking Peter and Lois into forgiving him, whilst Brian still and might never forgive him. This has shown to be Carter's most selfish, monstrous, and devilish act, almost making him Pure Evil, since he is now responsible for millions of deaths via cancer and millions to come in the Family Guy Universe, only thinking about and caring for profit and himself and only giving himself access to the cure. Gallery Carter Pewterschmidt (Family Guy).jpg Carter.PNG|Carter Pewterschmidt slapping Peter in Peter's head on their first encounter. Grandpasong.png|"Grandpa is here!" Carter.gif FG922STILL8.jpg BanksDuffy.png|Carter 's evil grin. 6021828658ee.jpg Eacx05 052 03 0104 hires2.jpg|Carter meets Tricia Takanawa Eacx05 360 04 0035 hires2.jpg|Carter's defeat C9BE765A-200D-4269-982E-D25CB67044F3.png Trivia *Carter Pewterschmidt is similar to Mr. Krabs as both start off friendly in earlier seasons but become more heartless than earlier villains were. He is also similar to Mr. Burns as both are rich and greedy antagonistic businessmen who hate the protagonists. *He and Glenn Quagmire are the prime suspects of being the Car Driver who killed Brian. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master of Hero Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Adulterers Category:Starvers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Pimps Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Non-Action Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Grey Zone Category:Forgers Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Sophisticated